Única
by Dark Moon 00
Summary: Ella era única, eso es lo que la hacia especial.


**Ola, he aquí otra de mis historias….no les quito más su tiempo así que a leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Y vivieron felices por siempre fin.- Con esas simples palabras dio por terminado ese enorme libro de pasta roja y buen grosor que ya llevaba semanas leyendo. ¡Claro! a petición de su querida hermana. Por lo cual le fue imposible negarse, no podía decirle que no a esos ojitos de cachorro que le ponía, a veces hasta pensaba que su gemela sabía cómo manipularla.

Cerró el libro que tenía en su regazo, leyó por última vez la portada del ejemplar que su hermana tanto atesoraba y que ella tanto aborrecía. "_Mi primer amor"_, Estaba escrito con letras grandes y de un color dorado en el centro. Suspiro con pesadez, definitivamente ese tipo de literatura a ella no le gustaba en lo absoluto, prefería mil veces leer libros de misterio, fantasmas, aventura, terror o cualquier otro menos romance. Sin embargo su hermana no se daba cuanta de cuan diferentes eran ellas dos, "_Como agua y aceite", "Como el día y la noche". _¡Y con un demonio! , hasta su viejo lo dijo varias veces, entonces…. ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en mostrarle, las cosas que a ella le parecían absurdas y ridículas?, ¿Por qué no entendía que eran diferentes? Yuzu era de ese tipo de chica amable, bondadosa, delicada, vestía siempre colores claros, usaba faldas, cuidaba mucho verse lo mejor posible, amaba ir de compras, por eso y muchas cosas más, lograba llamar la atención de más de un chico. Al contrario de su gemela, Karin prefería mil veces irse a jugar futbol con sus antiguos compañeros de secundaria, en lugar de ir de compras con sus amigas, ella no usaba faldas si no pantalones, vestía siempre colores en su tono más oscuro, nunca de esos colores chillones que "_Las chicas normales" _preferían. Estas eran pruebas suficientes para darse cuenta, cuan distintas podían ser y aun así siempre era arrastrada por su hermana a todo aquello que odiaba.

-Estúpido libro.- Mascullo entre dientes, se sentía frustrada de tener que hacer lo que no quería, estaba a punto de arrojar ese maldito libro por la ventana, cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar. Deposito el libro en su mesita de noche y tomo su celular, al parecer era un mensaje, al ver el remitente su ceño se frunció, "_Hablando de cosas que no le gustan"_ ¿Sera que kami la odiaba? Porque no le veía otra explicación. Abrió el mensaje y comenzó a leerlo.

"_Kurosaki te espero mañana en la cancha para practicar, será mejor que llegues puntual, ya que no quiero repetir lo de la última vez"_

_Atte: Hitsugaya_

-Es karin idiota.- Dijo como si el chico la escuchara, Hitsugaya Toushiro lo conocía desde el jardín de niños, conforme paso el tiempo se hicieron muy amigos, incluso ahora. A ambos les fascinaba el futbol, por eso jugaban juntos cada vez que podían, aunque desde ingresaron a la preparatoria comenzó a sentirse rara a su lado, agradecía que estuvieran en distintos salones, así no lo veía por un buen rato. Era una completa idiota, pues si seguía comportándose así con él, seguramente perdería su amistad, ¡Y todo por culpa de un estúpido sueño!... En el que ella lo besaba, se recostó en su cama tratando así aclarar sus pensamientos. Le molestaba mucho no saber qué era lo que le pasaba, Toshiro a veces quería hablar con ella, pero la azabache al verlo platicar con esa linda chica llamada Hinamori Momo, la capitana de porristas, sentía que la sangre le hervía y no le daba tiempo de hablar, al contrario lo trataba como si fuera su peor enemigo, tal vez por eso ahora el la trataba así tan fríamente. Debía hacer algo para no perder esa valiosa amistad, fue cerrando sus ojos hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, se alisto para ir a la escuela, bajo rápidamente las escaleras, llego al comedor donde su hermano mayor y su padre ya se encontraban desayunando.

-Buenos días Karin-chan.- Saludo alegremente su hermana como siempre lo hacía todas las mañanas.

-Buenos días Yuzu, Ichi-nii.- Respondió al saludo de su gemela y de paso también saludo a su hermano mayor, el pelinaranja solo hiso un gesto como respuesta mientras tomaba su café.

-Y ¿Qué hay de mi Karin? Yo soy tu padre.- A Isshin le salían chorros de lágrimas, corrió al enorme poster de su esposa diciendo muchas cosas que sus hijos no alcanzaban a comprender, y ni querían hacerlo. Cada quien volvió a lo suyo ignorando los llantos de su progenitor.

-Y dime Karin-chan….¿Que te pareció el libro?...¿Ya lo terminaste de leer?- Pregunto esperando una respuesta, la azabache la miro, no podía decirle que ese libro le pareció una completa "_Basura" _por no decir otra cosa, además tampoco quería mentir así que viendo la situación opto por evadir la conversación.

-Este si Yuzu en cuando a eso pues veras….!Mira la hora! Vamos a llegar tarde.- Se levantó de su silla y recogió su mochila, espero a su hermana, cuando ella la alcanzo ambas se despidieron de su hermano y así partieron rumbo a la escuela.

* * *

De camino Yuzu hablaba de muchas cosas, que Karin no ponía atención, al llegar cada una se fue rumbo a su salón, cuando la azabache estaba a punto de entrar al aula, su vista se fijó en una pareja que venía platicando muy animadamente, la furia se apodero de ella, estaba a punto de hacerse notar, pero alguien la jalo adentro del salón, volteo a ver quién demonios se atrevió a hacer tal acto, no fue hasta que se topó con Miyako Usuki, una de las tantas "_Fans" _de Toshiro que desgraciadamente estaba en su salón, y que además la odiaba, desde el primer día de clases.

-¿A dónde ibas kurosaki?- Pregunto con falsa amabilidad.

-¿A ti qué diablos te importa Usuki?- Ahora si estaba molesta, nadie la jalaba de esa forma y salía ileso.

-Pero que mal hablada eres Kurosaki, ese no es lenguaje de una señorita decente, aunque.- Hiso una pausa y miro de arriba abajo a Karin. – Olvídalo tú de señorita no tienes nada jajajaja.

Karin apretó los puños con fuerza, nunca caía en las provocaciones de nadie, pero ahora con lo que vio hace unos momentos no podría controlarse, en cualquier momento explotaría de eso estaba segura, se encamino para salir de ahí, ya luego justificaría su falta, sin embargo, se detuvo solo para escuchar las últimas palabras de Miyako.

-Oye espera ¿A dónde vas?, No me digas que vas a llorar, Jajajaja pues si yo fuera tú lo haría, porque enserio ¿Creíste que por ser amiga de Toshiro-kun, él se iba a fijar en ti?... O dios es tan gracioso, pero como te puedes dar cuenta, aunque no me guste el ya eligió a Hinamori-san, lo que es más obvio ¿Quién en su sano juicio elegiría a una marimacha como tú? y….- Ya no pudo terminar de hablar, pues un golpe le dio de lleno en la cara, haciéndola caer hacia atrás, todos los del salón prestaron atención a las dos chicas.

-No vuelvas a decir todas esas idioteces ¿Me oyes?- Karin estaba roja de la furia, Miyako se sobaba la nariz, pero al sentir como la sangre salía, la rabia la inundo, se levantó para quedar frente a la Kurosaki. Y sin darle tiempo a nada le clavo las uñas de su mano derecha en el rostro, dejándole tres grandes rayas que iban de sus mejillas hasta debajo de sus ojos. La azabache reacciono y la empujo hacia atrás, estaba a punto de darle otro golpe, pero una mano la detuvo, volteo hacia atrás para ver quien la sujetaba, era su maestro, que al llegar y ver a dos de sus alumnas así, una tirada en el piso con sangre saliéndole de la nariz y la otra a punto de golpearla, Miyako aprovecho la situación para vengarse.

-Sensei Karin iba a saltarse las clases y yo solamente la detuve y me empezó a golpear.- Fingió llanto para hacerlo más creíble.

-Kurosaki ve a la dirección ahora, y usted señorita Usuki valla a la enfermería.- Karin salió sin replicar, de todas formas no tenía caso ponerse a discutir, Miyako la veía con una sonrisa triunfante, odiaba mucho a la Kurosaki no solo por qué pasaba tiempo con el chico que le gustaba, sino también porque siempre todo lo que hacía le salía bien, tal vez Miyako le tenía cierta envidia a esa chica.

Después de recibir 3 días de suspensión y un castigo, Karin salió de la oficina del director, se sorprendió mucho de ver a su hermana ahí, esta al verla salir se acercó a ella con la preocupación reflejada en el rostro.

-¡Karin-chan!, pero mira nada más tu cara es un desastre, ¿Por qué te peleaste con esa chica?- Pregunto mirando detenidamente el rasguño de su cara.

-No es nada Yuzu créeme.- Intento calmar a su hermana.

-¿Cómo que no es nada? ¡Mira nada mas como estas! Esto no debe hacerlo una señorita.- dijo sin saber el efecto que tendrían sus palabras en Karin.

-¡D-de que demonios hablas Yuzu!.- Ya no podía contenerse, su propia hermana le decía las mismas palabras que Miyako ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-K-karin-chan.- Yuzu estaba sorprendida, nunca su gemela le hablaba de esa manera.

-Yo solo quiero ayudarte, a que seas un poco más femenina ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?- Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

-Yo no quiero serlo Yuzu, a mí no me gusta nada de eso, y no puedo creer que tú me quieras cambiar, yo…. Lamento no ser la hermana que esperabas.- Cuando termino de decir esto Karin corrió dejando a su gemela sorprendida por sus palabras.

Yuzu estaba muy triste, "_Lamento no ser la hermana que esperabas"_ esas palabras le calaban en su interior, mejor hermana en el mundo no había mas que Karin, y aun así ¿Por qué le dijo todo eso?

-¿Q-que debo hacer?- Susurro al viento como si este le fuera a dar una respuesta.

-Disculparte con ella, decirle lo que sientes.- Escucho, esa voz la conocía muy bien, no podía ser otro que…

-Toshiro-kun, ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?-Pregunto.

-Desde que me dijeron lo que paso.- Volteo a ver a Yuzu, esta se veía muy triste. –Karin puede ser una gran cabezota pero, yo jamás le cambiaría nada porque ella es única y eso es lo que la hace especial.- Se encamino a la salida del lugar, dejando a Yuzu muy pensativa.

* * *

Llego a la cancha de futbol donde, precisamente la azabache estaba pateando el balón, se acercó a ella, Karin al notar su presencia trato de huir, porque de todas las personas, a la que menos quería ver en ese momento era a él. Pasó a su lado pero fue detenida por el albino.

-¿A dónde vas Kurosaki?- pregunto en ese tono tan frio que usaba con los demás, esto iso sentirse mal a Karin que le hablara así le dolía, más aún porque ahora sabia la razón por la cual se molestaba, por la cual lo evitaba, después de pensarlo un rato ese ridículo libro le dio la respuesta, se había enamorado de Hitsugaya Toshiro. Quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero no podía porque Hitsugaya la tenía agarrada de la mano, intento en vano zafarse de su agarre más fue inútil.

-¿Qué quieres de mi Toshiro?- susurro, tenía la cabeza gacha, le dolía verlo, pero más le dolía porque tal vez Miyako tenía razón, ella no se comparaba en nada con Hinamori Momo, el albino le levanto la barbilla para ver ese enorme rasguño que tenía en la cara, no le gustaba nada ver que se lastimara, simplemente no podía hacerse a la idea.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Karin?...¿Porque te haces daño?- Karin se sorprendió al escuchar que la llamo por su nombre, miro a los ojos de su acompañante pero al ver la preocupación reflejada en esas hermosas orbes turquesa, sintió como algo dentro de ella daba un vuelco.

- Toshiro no puedo competir contra todas aquellas chicas que son bonitas, dulces y que parecen muñequitas…N-no tengo oportunidad contra ellas.- Hitsugaya escuchaba cada palabra dicha por ella, la tomo de los hombros y la obligo a mirarlo.

-Escúchame Karin, no me gusta que te compares con nadie, porque simplemente ¡no hay comparación! y no es porque tu no seas bonita o una_ muñequita _sino que ellas no te llegan ni a los tobillos, eres diferente, única eso es lo que te hace especial y eso es lo que hizo enamorarme de ti.-Por fin lo dijo, se declaró ahora se sentía libre, ya si la Kurosaki lo rechazaba al menos le quedaría la tranquilidad de haberlo intentado.

Karin estaba en shock, su amigo, el único chico que le gusta se le declaro, lo miro a los ojos buscando algún rastro de mentira, mas no la había, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza.

-Pero yo creí que tú y Hinamori.-Dijo intentando sacar esa duda que tenía dentro de ella.

-Idiota Hinamori y yo solo somos compañeros.-Esto la tranquilizo, ahora sí podría decirle lo que sentía, tomo valor, estaba dispuesta a decirlo pero de repente sintió los fríos labios de Toshiro sobre los suyos, un mar de sensaciones la embargo, no solo a ella también al albino, el beso era dulce, lo que era raro ya que a los dos el dulce casi no les gustaba, pero podrían seguir todo el día si quisieran, la falta de aire los hizo separarse ambos se miraron fijamente por unos momentos.

-Y ¿Ahora que somos?- Pregunto Karin al joven que estaba frente a ella.

-Pues no es obvio Karin, a partir de ahora eres mi novia.- Dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo, el leve sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas, le pareció muy tierno a la azabache.

-Ok no me queda de otra ¿Verdad enano de primaria?- Busco molestar a su novio y al ver logrado su cometido comenzó a reír.

-Que no me digas así, por cierto no quiero que vuelvas a pelear ¿De acuerdo?- Miro de reojo a Karin esperando una respuesta.

-Pues no te prometo nada porque, no estaré sola en mi castigo, digamos que Miyako y yo limpiaremos la escuela los fines de semana.- Karin estaba divirtiéndose, además también la felicidad que sentía era muy grande.

Toshiro solo la miraba jugar con su balón, seguramente ella le traería muchos problemas en el futuro, pero no importaba porque él la amaría más y más, porque ella era única eso es lo que la hacía especial, eso es lo que lo hacía amarla más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hasta aquí este fic que espero les guste, dejen sus reviews me animan a seguir hasta otra ya nee!**


End file.
